la ira del lider
by lik98
Summary: QUE ES LO QUE PASA CUANDO ALGUIEN SE METE CON LAS CHICAS DE LOS LIDERES DE DIGIMON leve romance


Este es mi primer fic sean buenos y dejen reviews .

Nota: ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen .

En esta historia las cuatro primeras generaciones se conocen.

Advertencia: hay daikari ,taiora ,rikato y takumi

Edades tai ( y su grupo de elegidos) : 20

Davis takato y takuya ( y sus grupos de elegidos) : 18

Los mayores ( joe , yolei ,jp y rio): solo un año mayores a sus compañeros

4 chicos estaban sentados en un bar tomando unos tragos para olvidar las penas todos ellos tenían 2 cosas en común todos eran castaños y valientes sin miedo , tres de ellos tenían googles colgando de sus cuellos, también tenían algo mas en común TODOS tenían el corazón roto la razón? 4 chicas, 4 chicas que los hacían suspirar y llorar a ellos a los lideres de inquebrantable valor y con dotes de guía natos.

Eran sora kari zoe y rika los que los hacían sufrir y gozar a la ves

¿Y como les fue?- pregunto el mayor de todos a sus compañeros no tan menores mientras tomaba un trago de whisky igual que sus amigos

Ami Pésimo- respondió Davis – y tu takato

Igual - respondió el aludido – ¿y takuya lograste algo?

Nada – respondió el poseedor del digiespirit de fuego – Zoe me sigue tratando como una sombra – dijo con tristeza y tomando su bebida de un solo trago.

Con rika lo mismo, si desaparezco mañana ni lo notaria – dijo takato con vos débil

Kari no es tan mala con migo pero cada vez que tk está cerca se olvida por completo de mi – responde el heredero del valor

Al menos ustedes no tienen que lidiar con sora y su regla de zero noviazgo si hay amistad desde que termino con matt - respondió el líder original – malditos sean ishidas – dijo con ira

Amen tai – dijo Davis dándole un largo trago a su whisky

Se abre la puerta del bar revelando a un grupo de chicos liderado por una agitada mimi y conformado por Cody, ken, Henry Kenta, Hirokasu , Joe Izzy, Tommy, koichi , Juri ,Yolei y JP exhaustos por estar buscando a sus lideres . los 4 castaños va corriendo al grupo .

Que paso chicos - pregunto tai- ¿un nuevo enemigo?

No lo sabemos- dijo Izzy - mimi y yolei nos dijeron que era una emergencia y nos dijeron que los buscáramos a ustedes

¿Y que paso un nuevo enemigo? – dijo tai

¿El digimundo y el nuestro van a chocar? – dijo Davis

¿Hay problemas entre humanos y digimon?- hablo takato

Mucho peor – respondió Mimi

y que es – esta ves hablo takuya

son las chicas - respondió mimi- mat tk rio y kouji las quieren invitar a una cita a sora kari rika y zoe – dijo mimi muy alterada

¿solo eso era ? – hablaron incrédulos los chicos del grupo – nos hicieron correr toda la ciudad solo para …

Pero fueron interrumpidos por los lideres que ardían de rabia por los que les dijo la elejida de la pureza

QUE ESOS MALDITOS QUEEEEEEEE¡- dijeron los lideres fuera de si con llamas en los ojos – ESTAN MUERTOS ¡

Todos los demás se encogieron en un rincón con miedo si algo era sabido por todos o casi todos aparentemente era que bajo NINGUNA razón meterse con las chicas que los lideres amaban el que lo hacía era comida de dinosaurio digimon

Donde están- pregunto tai lleno de furia

E..en el digimundo -dijo mimi arrepintiéndose por su decisión

En ese momento los chicos fueron al digimundo buscaron a sus digimon para encontrar a sus "amigos"

10 minutos después

Se escuchaba por todo el digimundo varios gritos que provenían de 4 elegidos perseguidos por sus lideres

En una pradera verde con algunos relieves se veian a 8 figuras corriendo o volando por la zona

Takuya detente por favor juro que nunca le puse un dedo encima a zoe – rogaba kendogarurumon de manera inútil a un aldamon que parecía controlado por el mismo diablo

Cállate – le dijo el digimon de fuego – misiles de fuego – grito mientras disparaba contra el lobo de la luz

Morirás aquí rio- grito a todo pulmón gallantmon mientras montaba a grani

Por favor takato no me mates – grito con todas sus fuerzas justimon volando como loco para evitar la ira del caballero santo

Lanza real – grito gallantmon apuntando su lanza al digimon con brazo robótico

Déjame Davis por favor te lo ruego –gritaba tk montado en pegazusmon perseguido por raidramon con Davis sobre el

Te enviare al infierno en vida tk –dijo Davis con una ira incomparable – vamos raidramon

Relámpago azul-grito el digimon negro mientras atacaba con todo al caballo volador

Ve wargreymon – hablo tai montado sobre el megadigimon - acaba con ese intento patético de rockeró de pacotilla

Déjame tai no volveré acercarme sora lo juro – dijo matt en un vano intento de escapar de su amigo montado sobre metalgarurumon

No muy lejos de ahí 6 chicas veían la pintoresca escena 4 de ellas sin saber que decir o pensar

A mimi…-hablo por fin sora –que es esto

Esto amiga es el poder del amor –hablo mimi con naturalidad – ese es tu emblema y no conoces su poder – dijo la castaña con sarcasmo

Oigan chicos por aquí – grito yolei con todas sus fuerzas

En ese momento los lideres desviaron las miradas de sus amigos

Inmediatamente los 4 muchachos de googles giraron en dirección a las chicas

En un momento sora desapareció en un borrón dorado y antes de poder pansar en otra cosa se encontraba en la espalda de wargreymon . en otro instante algo negro y azul se llevo a kari junto a Davis . en otro segundo zoe desapareció en el cielo con lo que pareció la junta de un angel y un dinosaurio rojo y antes de asimilar algo mas rika se encontraba sobre grani junto a takato que devoluciono

Con takuya y zoe :

Takuya que crees que haces?-hablo zoe luego de que aldamon la bajara en un prado

Lo siento zoe pero ni loco te dejo con kouji – respondió takuya luego de haber involucionado

¿Porque no ?- pregunto la rubia

Por que tu me gustas zoe-exclamo takuya total mente sonrojado

¿Eso es vedad takuya?-pregunto zoe incredula

Si es la verdad- dijo el muchacho

takuya tu también me gustas - exclamo zoe antes de lanzarse en un largo beso

con rika y takato :

bajame takato- dijo rika enojada por el atrevimiento de su amigo -¿Qué te pasa?

Lo que me pasa es que me gustas rika- exclamo takato antes de darle un beso a rika que fue correspondido rápidamente

Tu también me gustas takato – dijo rukia separándose por un instante solo para volver a besarse

Con Davis y kari :

Davis explicame que es esto?- dijo kari mientra viajaba en la espalda de raidramon

Lo que pasa es que me gustas kari kamiya- dijo Davis antes de besar a kari la cual respondió con alegría

tu también me gustas David- dijo kari antes de volver a besarlo

con tai y sora :

tai que diablos haces?- Hablo sora

secuestro a la chica que me gusta de las manos de mi amigo – dijo tai con total calma

de que estas …- pero sora fue interrumpida por un beso de tai que no tardo en ser correspondido

mientras tanto con yolei y mimi

el plan funciono de maravilla mimi- dijo yolei

y que lo digas yolei crei que traer a mat y a los otros aquí con la excusa de un dia de campo iva a ser difícil pero todo salió de maravilla- exclamo mimi

QUE¡- dijeron los perseguido hasta hace unos minutos- MIMI YOLEI TODO ESTO FUE SU IDEA?– dijeron llenos de furia

- dijo mimi con miedo

LAS MATAREMOS-dijeron al unisonoro os chicos mientras perseguían a las chicas por tado el digimundo

AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH- dijeron las dos chicas mientras eran perseguidas por el digimundo

Fin

Espero que les alla gustado este fic


End file.
